Asteria Toothson
Asteria Toothson 'is a 2018 introduced character. Asteria is the younger sister of Fayetta Toothson and second daughter of the current Tooth Fairy, Teena Toothson. Alongside her sister, Asteria is to take on her mother’s destiny (hey, the tooth fairy job is a lot of one fairy), Asteria is over dramatic, excitable, and a very in your face fairy who probably won’t make the best tooth fairy (being sneaky and whatnot). Wanting to make her voice heard and be known, Asteria sides as a Rebel, thought she does support Royals, such as Fayetta. Character Personality Anyone who has every come to contact with Asteria knows one defining thing about her: she is dramatic. An attention seeker. More dramatic then those actors on the Soap Opera your mom watches. Constantly “fainting”, screaming, getting way to hyped over anything, along with spending the truth a bit, Asteria is the definition of dramatic. She’s rarely calm and some call her reactions simply priceless due to her exaggerations of any situations. Asteria can be described as... Very over barring. She's very in your face about everything and is known to make many people feel uncomfortable. She doesn't mean to, that's just who she is. She's a very touchy feely person, known to give random hugs and whatnot to unsuspecting friends. While she does try to respect other people's boundaries, its hard for her so just chill down for once. * Over dramatic * Loud * Over the top * Extrovert * Friendly * Attention Seeker * Can be generous * Its really hard not to notice her Appearance Asteria is a fairy of mixed descent, with her father's family hailing from Korea and her mother's side having routes in Ethiopia, and has a light brown skin tone. She has bright, pink, hair and brown eyes. Interests and Hobbies Drama TBA Flying Competitions If there was one things Asteria could do that Fayetta couldn’t and was praised for, it was her flying abilities. Asteria takes pride in her wings and likes to show them off to her sister. She started entering into these flying competitions just for the spite of her sister when she was younger, and actually ended up quiet enjoying it. Powers and Abilities TBA Fairy tale The Tooth Fairy ''Main Article: Tooth Fairy The Tooth Fairy is one of those magical childhood figures, in a similar vain to Santa Claus, expect they come all year round when children lose their teeth and leave money or other treats. Things very by culture, however, a common version is that children put their teeth under their pillow to revive two bucks. How does Asteria come into it? Put simply, the Toothson Family and the Tooth Fairy in general is just one big company. How else do you expect this one fairy to have all this money in multiple currencies or time to go around every single night? You think Santa Claus’s job is impossible? Well, think again. Their are multiple tooth fairies, all siblings from the Toothson Company. The ‘head” tooth fairy is always the eldest daughter, whether she be a middle child or the youngest, she’s the head. After the retirment of her mother soon after graduation, Asteria’s mother and her sisters took on the roles of Tooth Fairies, with Asteria’s mother being the “CEO” of this company. She soon met another new worker from the Currency Section of The Company and the two hit it off, got married, and had a daughter, Fayetta, of course, supposed to be the ”next” Tooth Fairy Asteria was born a few years later to a workaholic mother and a sister always destined for greatness above her, with no way to change it... Views on Destiny ...Then she started EAH. Her older sister is in the same class as Apple and Raven, and constantly heated Asteria about everything that happened and the summer after Legacy Year was just her talking about the whole Royal-Rebel thing. Asteria was very much “in the know”, however, the information she received from Fayetta was... Subjective to say the least. While Fayetta wasn’t completely anti-Rebel, she had a very biased view. Anyway, a few things came to light during Asteria’s first days at EAH. These things had always been in her thoughts, but for the most part Asteria thought she would be a Rebel because Sister. That ended up being the exact opposite reasons. If you haven’t caught up to this thought yet, Asteria really doesn’t want to be seen as just the helper of the Tooth Fairy. Really, she wants to be the Tooth Fairy, front in center. But really, she doesn’t want to be a Tooth Fairy at all. To her, it’s either all or nothing: she’s either ''the ''Tooth Fairy, or she’s not one at all. Being the overly dramatic fairy she is, Asteria honestly would make a terrible tooth fairy (she admits it herself), being loud and announcing herself whenever she enters a room, not something you want to be when your supposed to be quiet and secret. Relationship Family Teeana Toothson (Mother) Asteria loves her mother... At least, she says she does. She certainly doesn’t hate her or whatever, but isn't very close to her to really have an opinion on her. Heck, Asteria knew so little about her mouth she was unaware that she was regarded as one of the greatest Tooth Fairies of all time. Fayetta was in the same boat as Asteria, rarely seeing her, however, their mother did show favoritism towards Fayetta whenever they did ever interact, Father * He’s a money dude for the Tooth Fairies Fayetta Toothson (Sister) Fayetta is Asteria’s older sister and the two of a close bond. Like many younger siblings, Asteria always looked up to her sister and generally aspired to be like her. tbc Evelyn Faye (Maternal Aunt) tba Other Family Members * Teena's other sister and her hubby * Evelyn's hubby * Cousins * Dadio has two bros: one married and one unmarried * The Married ones hubby Friends Martin Lukøje TBA Sandy Lukøje TBA Acquaintances Open Pet TBA Roommate Open Romance Open for Ships~ Enemies Open Outfits School Life Class-ic Schedule Tba Dormroom TBA Alternate Universes Genderbent TBA Reality AU TBA Trivia *Since Asteria's mother is the head of the company and the head tooth fairy, she keeps the name Toothson, while her aunts take their husband's last names. Quotes Tba Notes * Asteria‘s name means “star” or ”like a star”, referring to how the Tooth Fairy comes during the night. **Her mothers name is Teena, a pun on the name Tina, just with tee because 'tee'th. It's pronounced the same way, however. * Asteria was originally named Kristine Kringle (and before that Samantha Claus), and was the daughter of Santa Claus. Grimms wanted to get rid of her since their other characters were already connected to a Santa Claus character and didn’t really use Kristine much, but liked the idea of the child of a one of those mythical childhood characters being dramatic because no one believed in them, so, Asteria was born. ** They idea for the Easter bunny’s daughter was also thought about. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Tooth Fairy Category:Fairies Category:Rebels